Oni:Demons Unleashed
by KRIZZY STYLES
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!5 years after her final battle with Muro, Konoko once again finds herself engulfed in the world of underground crime when a new wave of super guns appear on the streets
1. Chapter 1: New Evil

Chapter 1: New Evil Time: 23:47 Location: Kyoto, Japan Loading Docks  
  
"I don't like this, not one bit," said Tomko nervously. He had been waiting for hours, more then he expected and it was putting an unsettling feeling in the bowel of his stomach. He looked around the shipping docks searching for any kind of activity; the idleness was driving him crazy. But each time he looked, the most action he could find was the vapour of his own breath dancing in the air. Tomko pulled his toque over his ears, feeling his long hair against his fingertips he realizes maybe he should have listened to his wife a gotten his hair cut today. Anything was better then this mess he had gotten himself dragged into tonight. Tomko takes another glance around, same as 45 minutes ago: breath vapour, crates, loading equipment, and the water which looked more like a dark chasm in the dead of night.  
  
"Something's not right here, I know it, and we were supposed to make the trade a hour and a half ago." Tomko looks over to the man sitting on a crate beside him. The bearded man looks totally calm and collected, occasionally rubbing his hands together to keep the circulation going. The man pats his parka coat, the kind with the fur trim on the hood; he is looking for something in his vest pocket. He finds it; it's a pack of cigarettes, the blue and white box crumbled from rough handling. The man pulls out some matches and lights up, the small neon orange light given off by the cigarette mimicking the various city lights far off in the distance to the left of them.  
  
"Tomko, you want to relax a little? Your fidgeting, it starting to make me nervous." The man finally says without looking in Tomko's direction.  
  
"My fidgeting... are you serious Kenji? We're sitting in this dock with this kind of stuff waiting for god knows who and my fidgeting is making you nervous?" Tomko is more irate now then he has been the entire time. "Who are these people any how? How do you know they're going to pay us? What if they're really..." Tomko pauses, this thought scares him the most, "what if they're really TCTF?"  
  
Kenji removes his cigarette from his mouth, holding it in his hand, "they are not TCTF, this stuff we're holding... well, you saw it, there's no way this is some kind of sting. This is a simple pick up, they come, they get the goods, and we both leave much richer men." Kenji at last looks over to Tomko, "you need to learn to go with the flow. Everything will be fine, trust me." Kenji takes another pull at his cigarette, and returns to looking out at the vast water.  
  
As if on cue, a large cargo ship to their right suddenly comes to life with series of systematic clanks. Then the noises stopped. The two men, realizing just how out in the open they were decide to take cover behind some crates. Suddenly the main loading door of the ship begins to open, Tomko was not prepared for what he saw next. Two huge figures step out from the ship and walk to the half way point of the ramp. The two stand there, looking like two giant sentries as they survey the area.  
  
"What do you see?" asks Tomko, staying as low as he can.  
  
Kenji is already peering over, Tomko is alarmed by the amount of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"There are two guys, really big, they look like soldiers, and they're wearing red fatigues," replies Kenji; he seems to be having the time of his life. He can just feel his pay off coming.  
  
"Big soldiers in red fatigues?" Tomko thought to himself. The unsettling feeling in his stomach deepened. "Kenji..." Tomko whispers in the calmest fashion he has all night, "these two guys... they wouldn't be wearing a lot of armour would they?"  
  
Kenji observes the two figures some more. A lot of armour would be an understatement; the truth is Kenji can barely tell where the human behind all of that armour is. That is, if they even are human, they look more like machines to him. The way the stand there, their heavy breath muffled by their helmets but still loud enough for him to hear clearly. Kenji tries to think of a way to describe the monsters without alarming Tomko any more, but it is too late his silence has done it already. Tomko peers over just in time to see eight other soldiers come marching out of the ship. These eight are smaller then the first two, but at this point are look just as imposing.  
  
They had been there the entire time. Kenji may not have a solid clue what they have gotten into but Tomko does, he had feared it the moment Kenji began describing the first two. He had heard it all over the news five years ago, and there they were strikers and titans. These were no any ordinary street mob this was the syndicate! Tomko looked over to Kenji, still sporting his arrogant smirk.  
  
"The syndicate, Kenji!" Tomko whispered harshly, "You bastard, you got me involved with these maniacs?" Tomko looks firmly at Kenji, "Listen to me man, we need to get out of here while we can, these guys are not going to cut any deals with us. They're going to take the goods, then slit our throats, do you hear me? There is no money, lets just get out of here."  
  
Kenji turns to Tomko giving him the nastiest stare he can fathom; he is not going anywhere.  
  
"No, you listen to me I'm tired of working my ass off nine to five and still not able to pay off my mortgage," Kenji snaps at Tomko, "now you are either with me or against me, whats it going to be?"  
  
It was crunch time, Tomko had to make up his mind quick. He took another peek over the crate, the two titans were still standing there watching as the strikers swiped the dock area looking for their contact. This was stupid, he knew very well that you did not just deal with the syndicate alone. It would effect everyone you know and hold dear. If he left now he would not be any worse off, Tomko made up his mind.  
  
"Screw you Kenji, it's your death wish. I have a family I got to take care of." With that Tomko made his way opposite of the cargo ship.  
  
Tomko knew if he was lucky he could get out of docks undetected as long as he stayed a good distance ahead of the strikers swiping pattern. But suddenly his train of thought was disrupted by a rustling sound behind him and then a small click as if something had snapped into place. Tomko stopped dead in his tracks; he could feel the heat of something watching him from behind him. He slowly turned around, and watched in suspense. There was Kenji, the heat he felt had come from him, there was Kenji with his black adder SMG in hand. The small click Tomko had heard was Kenji adding the silencer to the weapon, Tomko slowly raised his hands above his head, thinking of what to do next. There certainly were not many options, he did not want to beg for his life to this scum, but he may have to, Kenji had thrown his life away and now he was going to throw away his.  
  
"Look Tomko," said Kenji really annoyed, "I can't let you leave after everything you saw, and you've proven that keeping you around would be a risk... but don't worrying, I be sure to send your family some flowers."  
  
Kenji pulled the trigger. He loved the feeling of firing a gun, it was so empowering. The series of bullets found their mark in Tomko's gut. First there was the initial impact then the tearing and then the burning heat. It was an out of body experience, Tomko could literally see himself getting shot and fall to the ground motionless. Kenji looked at his former comrade, limped against a crate with his hand over the wound in a vain attempt to keep the blood from flowing as it dripped between his fingertips.  
  
After one final look, Kenji put his adder away and began walking over to the strikers. When he finally reached two of them, he made sure to moved very slowly to not surprise them. He did not want to take an energy shot to the chest by one of those plasma rifles they were holding. "Hey over here! Look, don't shoot! It's me Kenji, I'm the contact, I got what you came here for." Kenji said with his hands in the air.  
  
The two hoplite strikers looked him down, Kenji could see there was a thin laser scanning across their goggles, probably verifying that he was the guy they were looking for.  
  
"Where's the other one?" asked the closest striker in a quite raspy voice.  
  
"He had a problem with the deal, so I had to solve it for him." Kenji motioned his thumb across his throat to signify that he had killed Tomko.  
  
The second striker let out a small chuckle and nodded to show his approval. The first striker remained emotionless.  
  
"Follow us," Commanded the first striker.  
  
Kenji and the two strikers returned to the front of the cargo ship entrance. The rest of the strikers had returned and the two titans were now joined by a third smaller figure. The three of them walked down towards Kenji. Kenji could now make out the appearance of third person. He wore no armour, looked quite built and had a coldness in his stare that could kill if it wanted to.  
  
"I believe you have something of mine that we are to pick up, Mister...?" rhetorically asked the man.  
  
"Kenji, sir, they're right this way," Kenji eagerly responded.  
  
Kenji leaded them to a warehouse, inside the warehouse seem to stretch the length of a football field. Except for the fifty something crates the warehouse was completely empty. The moonlight shone through the windows positioned near the ceil onto the crates. It was like finding the golden grail. The man dressed in black leather motion the two titans to open the crates. They tore of the lids with ease, tossing them to the side. The titans stood motionless.  
  
"Toilettes!?!" shouted the Titan on the left.  
  
"Their under the toilettes," said the mysterious man who was shaking his head in disbelief, "really now guys, your embarrassing me in front of Mr. Kenta here."  
  
"Kenji." Kenji corrected in thought.  
  
The titans tossed the toilettes out of the crates effortlessly, removed some more covering and once again stood still. The man in black's eyes began to widen in anticipation. The two titans reached down into the crate once more and turned around. Each held what looked like supped up assault rifles. The rifles were made of solid black stainless neo-titanium, sinister looking things that were big, even in the hands of the titans.  
  
"How do they feel?" asked the man with an ill intentioned grin across his face.  
  
"Light," replies the titan on the left, "really light, you should be able to fire them no problem, boss." The titan walks over to the dark man and hands him the rifle. To Kenji's surprise the man is able to carry the weapon. The man examines the weapon, totally astound by its appearance and weight.  
  
"Amazing, simply remarkable design," said the man to himself, aiming the gun at an invisible target.  
  
If there every was a time for Kenji to cash in, he knew this was it.  
  
"I take it your pleased, it was no problem holding the cargo here, the TCTF won't be here until 10 am tomorrow. I'm sure you'll be able to load and be on your way long before then," Kenji paused momentarily, "if we could discuss payment that would-"  
  
"Now, now Mr.Kento," the man pretended to shot his imaginary target, "surely you don't expect me to pay you before all the guns are accounted for, there are 3 other different models I have yet to see, and besides some of the guns could have been damaged during the trip... I 'll have to test them."  
  
Just then the titan grabbed Kenji with both his massive arms, spun him around and threw him over ten feet in the air. Kenji had never felt so much power in his life; he floated through the air waiting for the evitable thud. And thud he did, Kenji came crashing to the concrete floor, taking two bumps, each time hearing a sickening crack, one in his left arm, the other in his right leg. Kenji was winded and dazed and in a terrible amount of pain, but he knew he was in for more. The titan knocked him half senseless, but the other half told him he knew exactly what the boss man meant by he had to "test" the guns.  
  
The titan had thrown him a good 20 metres. He could see the doors on the opposite side of the warehouse. It was a long shot, but one he was willing to take, Kenji began struggling towards the doors. The adder in his jacket pounded against his chest, it seems so heavy and so useless in a situation like this. He continued limping towards the doors each step hurting more then the last. He had to look; they were toying with him. Kenji looked behind him and caught a single bullet in the shoulder, the force knocking him a good yard forward. Kenji cried out in pain once more, it was a clean shot, the bullet went right through, he could even see the hole it made in the door ahead. as he fought his way up he took another bullet to the right leg. It was hopeless, Kenji somehow manage to bring his self up though. He reached in his vest pocket and pulled out his black adder, practically harmless at so far a range, but he had run out of ideas. He never fired a bullet because the man and the two titans had switched their rifles to automatic and pumped him full of lead before he could even pick a target. The last thing Kenji heard after the thunderous bangs where the stinging sound of empty shell casings hitting the floor.  
  
"well that was fun," the man said as he watch the smoke from the guns nozzle rise, "get the others I want the cargo load and ready to go in the next 2 hours."  
  
The two titans nodding returned the guns to crate and quickly left the warehouse. The man began making his way out of the warehouse shortly after. On his way back to the ship he heard movement coming from behind some crates. Still feeling a little trigger happy, he points his new acquisition in the direction of the crates and slowly walks over. The sound of the movement is getting louder, now he can hear slight gurgling sound coming from behind the crates. The man goes behind them and looks towards the floor. It's Tomko, still alive after all, but just barely. The man watches Tomko on the floor losing more blood by the minute desperately trying to stay awake, trying to stay in this realm of existence.  
  
The shadow the man casts catches the eyes of Tomko. He had heard the loud gunshots from earlier so he knew it wasn't Kenji coming to finish him off. Tomko, using what is left of his strength to raise his head and look at who stood before him. There stood the man dressed in black, like an archangel of death, holding one of the weapons he had come to pick up. Tomko knew this could only be one person, Tomko suddenly felt the fear deep inside rise to the surface as the man approached him pointing the rifle to his neck. "OH GOD, MURO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I WON'T TELL A SOUL YOU WERE HERE I PROMISE!" Tomko sobs out, still coughing up blood from the mouth.  
  
The man stands there, tightening his grip on the gun, the frost in his stare increased.  
  
"Muro..." replies the man "Don't insult me." The man's face turns from stone cold to hot anger, "my name is Gen Lee, and by the time the world learns my name Muro will seem like just a childish nightmare."  
  
Gen squeezed the trigger, the final chapter in Tomko's life finished. Gen removed the rifle from where Tomko's neck and head used to be. He pulled out a white hand cloth from his leather jacket and wiped away the blood that had gotten on his face. Taking on final look at the decapitated body, Gen throws the cloth at the body's feet, turns away and heads for the ship. As Gen approached the main loading door of cargo ship, an communication strikers appears from the door and stands at attention waiting for him.  
  
"Once were finished loading the weapons, set a course for base, and contact the others I got something I need to get of my chest." Said Gen as he entered the ship.  
  
The comm. Striker nodded and followed him insider as the other strikers continued to load the cargo.  
  
End Chapter.  
  
Author note: there's the first chapter, I bet you thought the man in leather was going to be Muro didn't you. That was a last minute change, as you can tell by his name Gen is Chinese not Japanese (so what's he doing in the Japanese crime world hmmmmm.) I go more in-depth about his character in chapter 3. Please send me your feed back, am I off to a good start? 


	2. Chapter 2: The Lead

Chapter 2: The Lead

Time: 03:41AM

Location: TCTF Headquarters #143

Kyoto, Japan

TCTF Agent Davis Jackson sat at his desk struggling to stay awake. He really should just go home, he isn't getting any work done in between his drifting off anyway. But hitting the sack was not a luxury he could afford; what with the recent increase of violent crimes across the city. If he wanted to get any sleep next week he would have to get as much paperwork done as he could tonight. But it was so hard to stay awake, especially in the mundane office design of the Kyoto TCTF headquarters. Really, could it hurt to put a splash of colour somewhere? Something that he could focus on in particular to keep from dosing off, and even worse, it's graveyard shift. Jackson looks across the room; untidy desk after untidy desk, all empty but his. The halogen lights hum a monotonous lullaby, making it even harder to concentrate. Jackson needs a coffee, bad.

"Well as may," Jackson says to himself, "not like this work is going anywhere soon." Jackson slowly rose from his chair and staggers into the hallway.

It's dead quiet. Jackson makes his way down the hall gazing at the light reflecting off the marble floor. He eventually gets to the stairs, which lead to the main foyer. Once there Jackson makes a left, the coffee machine is within sight, his pace picks up a bit.

"Dark, no milk, no sugar." Jackson says aloud as he slowly keys in his choice.

The machine tells him he has yet to pay his tab, and therefore has only one merit point left on his food card before it is revoked. That is just great. Jackson makes his way back to the foyer; he was just about to take his first sip of brew just as he realized how big the stairs looked now.

"Screw this, I'm taking the elevator," grumbled Jackson as he went down the right side of the main hallway.

As he was heading to the elevator he passed the weight room, the loud clanking noise stopped him in his tracks. The loudness of the clank could only have come from one machine: her machine. Jackson stood at the door and looked in, and sure enough there she was; the little purple hair agent bench-pressing away on her machine. It was her machine because only she used it, she was the only who could use it, the lowest weight on it was 800 lbs. Judging by the number of slabs she was pressing, Jackson estimated that she was at about 1600lbs. Jackson wasn't surprise by the immense weight this women was lifting, despite her being about 5'7 in height and no more then 110 lbs in weight. This was just one of the many feats that all the TCTF agents had became accustomed to witnessing. She was, after all, in a sense, their creation. But no amount of superhuman weight lifting could compare to the feat the women accomplished 5 years ago.

This woman was TCTF agent Mai Hasegawa, code name Konoko. 5 years ago she single handily brought down the biggest terrorist plot in history, taking out syndicate boss Muro in the process.

Jackson thought it was best to leave, he had heard stories about people who had disturbed Mai's training; they did not have happy endings. Just then Jackson hears a ringing, he instinctive checks to see if it is his comm. Device. It isn't, the ring belongs to Mai's, which is seated beside her gym bag. At first Mai seems reluctant to disrupt her training to answer it, but by the fourth ring she has picked it up. Mai daps her forehead with a towel from her bag as she listens to the caller. Jackson can tell by the look in her eye that it is important. He looks down to his coffee, which he has yet to taste, he was about to take a sip and walk away when he looked to his right, there was Mai right beside him.

"Creeps, this girl moves quick!" Jackson thought to himself "Uh, hey kono- uhm, I mean Mai. What's up?" asked Jackson not trying the least bit to sound perky.

"South docks, that's what's up," replies Mai, "I just got an anonymous tip that a shipment of some pretty illegal hardware just went down. You feel up to it?"

Jackson looks towards the elevator. Damn, so close. "Well Mai, you know, I did have some paperwo-"

" Great Dave, I knew I could count on you," interrupts Mai, " I just have to go gear up and then we'll head out."

Jackson looks down at his coffee.

"Oh coffee, how did you know," Mai snatches the cup out of Jackson hand and starts walking down the hallway, "Black, no milk, no sugar; the way I like it."

Jackson stands there looking at his hand grasping the cup that is no longer in his hand. " I guess I'll go start up the car," says Jackson really unenthusiastically.

"That sounds great," says Mai halfway down the hall, not realizing that Jackson was talking to himself.

Time: 04:05 AM

Location: loading docks

Mai brings the car to a stop in the parking lot overlooking the docks; something definitely went down-she could just feel it. Mai pulls out her Equalizer MK pistol, checks the clip and hoisters it to her left hip. She turns off the engine. She looks over to Jackson who is completely asleep. His head leaning against the window with his mouth wide open.

" Look, Jackson," no response. Mai knocks her hand against the dashboard. "JACKSON!" Mai yells.

Jackson wakes up with a deep gasp, he quickly surveys the area in a panicked fashion. Realizing there was no immediate danger and getting a bearing of where the car was he looked towards Mai with a puzzled look on his face, his eyes red from his 20 minute nap.

"Look Jackson," Mai restarts " I appreciate you coming out here to baby sit me and all," she pauses "but I think I got everything under control. You can stay here and catch some sleep." Mai unbuckles her seatbelt, "That went well," she thought. She thought wrong.

"Not a chance Mai." Jackson replied firmly, his face still groggy looking but his voice as awake as ever. " You know I can't let you do that. All TCTF agents are under strict order to make sure at least one of us accompany you whenever you go out to do fieldwork. You're still under probation, Mai," Jackson straps on his TCTF helmet, "So either you get used to the idea of me tagging along, or we turn around right know, cause you going solo is not happening." Finishes Jackson.

He looks at Mai, he can tell she is upset, but not in an anger rebellious way. She is upset because even after five years the TCTF still does not trust her. He feels sorry for her as she looks down to the glove compartment as if desperately searching for something to say, but only comes up with a blank stare. He definitely feels for her, he knows he could not possibly know what she has gone through. But he cannot move on this; orders are orders.

"Lets get this over with." Says Jackson as he unbuckles his seat belt and exits the car.

Jackson pops open the trunk and reaches in, he pulls out a standard issue pulse rifle. He reaches back into the trunk; he pulls out an energy cell and loads it into the rifle. He closes the trunk and begins rolling his neck in a clockwise motion. He rolls his shoulder in circular manner stretching any final cricks in his neck and takes in a deep breath. Mai watches his warm up from the side of the car. That is what she liked about Jackson, behind a desk, Jackson seemed like a slacker, but when he was in the field where there is the slightest possibility of danger, there was no one you could trust your life with more. Jackson knew when it was head busting time. Jackson looked over to Mai

" Something's not right here. Can you feel it Mai?" asked Jackson

"Yeah I had that feeling too," says Mai breaking her silence, " lets make this quick." She finishes.

The two leave the parking lot and head over to the docks.


End file.
